wayward_revelationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ender Darkos/Wayward Revelation Tier List
So for this power scale list, same process as always people. The lower you scroll down the list, the weaker the entities become. For Architects Level Entities in the High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence, Seraphims Level Entities in the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence and Archangel Level Entities in the Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence are all equal but listed above each other due of birth order, so it helps tells you which entity was created first before the other. Entities with a equal sign are equally on par and will still be listed regularly. Check this list out if you like. List will be updated for any changes. Ultipotence *God=Nemesis=Yaldabaoth Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Someone with Conceptual Stones *Nephalem (True Dormant Powers) **Linarian (True Potential) **Uldyssian (True Potential) **Amylada (True Potential) *Ayin (Nothingness and Darkness)=Yesh (Existence and Light) *Maveth (Life and Death) 2. 2nd Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Omniarch (Aspect of God's Authority)=Dharkon (Creation of Nemesis)=The Beast (Firstborn of Yaldabaoth) *Historian (Aspect of God's Knowledge) 3. 3rd Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Heka (Vital Force of Magic) *Ouroboros (Vital Force of Cycles) *Conceptual Incarnations **Potmos (Destiny and Freedom) **Olethros (Creation and Destruction) **Ephitumia (Desire and Hatred) **Aponia (Despair and Hope) **Morpheus (Dreams and Fantasy) **Icelos (Nightmares and Terror) **Mania (Delirium and Lucidity) *Cosmic Entities (Conceptual Embodiments) **Eternity (Time) **Infinity (Space) **Empathy (Emotion and Instinct) **Thought (Cognition and Mind) *Ahriman (First Arch-Daeva)=Ormuzd (First Amesha Spenta) *Amesha Spentas (Primordial Yazatas/Opposites of Arch-Daevas) **Wahman (Opposite of Akoman) **Ardawahist (Opposite of Indar) **Spendaramad (Opposite of Nanghait) **Shahrewar (Opposite of Sarvar) **Hordad (Opposite of Tawric) **Amurdad (Opposite of Zardich) **Srosh (Opposite of Aeshma) *Arch-Daevas (Primordial Daevas/Opposites of Amesha Spentas) **Akoman (Opposite of Wahman) **Indar (Opposite of Ardawahist) **Nanghait (Opposite of Spendaramad) **Sarvar (Opposite of Shahrewar) **Tawric (Opposite of Hordad) **Zardich (Opposite of Amurdad) **Aeshma (Opposite of Srosh) *Linarian (First Nephalem/Son of Baphomet and Sandalphon) *Satan (Architect Grace Absorbed)=Ion (Messiah of Yaldabaoth) *Umarak (Scotoluxan/Son of Mekhane and Ambriel/Member of Team Terra) *Chronotheists (Creations of Eternity) **Aion (Cycles) **Kairos (Metaphysical Time) **Chronos (Physical Time) *Choromancers (Creations of Infinity) **Calliope (Length) **Ubico (Width) **Gemini (Height) *Emotional Embodiments (Creations of Empathy) **Nekron (Emotional Embodiment of Death/Black Color Incarnation) **Pangea (Emotional Embodiment of Life/White Color Incarnation) **Spero (Emotional Embodiment of Hope/Blue Color Incarnation) **Akhlys (Emotional Embodiment of Despair/Orange Color Incarnation) **Eros (Emotional Embodiment of Love/Purple Color Incarnation) **Tharsos (Emotional Embodiment of Bravery/Cyan Color Incarnation) **Orion (Emotional Embodiment of Willpower/Green Color Incarnation) **Metus (Emotional Embodiment of Fear/Yellow Color Incarnation) **Odium (Emotional Embodiment of Hate/Red Color Incarnation) *Primogenitums (First Entities of the First Verse) **Alpha (Beginning) **Omega (End) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Annah Morningstar (Daughter of Lucifer) *Architects-Level Entities **Architects (Proto-Angels) ***Creators ****Anathos (First Creator) ***Movers ****Akamandis (First Mover) ***Modifiers ****Asterion (First Modifier) **Leah (Daughter of Diablo) **Darkest Offsprings (Proto-Endarkened) ***Abyss (Corruption) ***Armageddon (Apocalypse) ***Appolyon (Annihilation) *Emanuel (Arkenrel/Son of Prometheus and Gabriel/Member of Team Terra) *Sable (Herald of Morpheus)=Nocturne (Herald of Icelos) *Primal Beasts (First Monsters) **Ziz (Lord of Skies/Father of Reapers) **Behemoth (Lord of Earth/Father of Golems) **Leviathan (Lord of Seas/Father of Leviaths) 2. 2nd Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Mature Arch-Hybrids=Malthael (Empowered by Reaper Tablet) 3. 3rd Class Strongest Abstract Entities *Viper (Mostrine/Daughter of Alduin and Muriel/Member of Team Terra) *Seraphims-Level Entities **Seraphims (Primordial Angels) ***Lucifer (First Seraph) ***Seraphiel (Second Seraph) ***Metatron (Third Seraph/Twin Brother of Sandalphon) ***Sandalphon (Third Seraph/Twin Sister of Metatron) ***Abdiel (Fourth Seraph) **Necrosians (Primordial Reapers) ***Malthael **Chaos (First Deity/Ruler of Sheol) **Archdemons (Primordial Demons) ***Diablo (Archdemon of Terror) ***Trigon (Archdemon of Hatred) ***Baphomet (Archdemon of Disbelief) ***Abbadon (Archdemon of Destruction) **Ancient Ones (Primordial Endarkened) ***Mekhane (Former Ancient One of Life/Ancient One of Mechanical) ***Nukvanak (Ancient One of Magic) ***Khahrahk (Ancient One of Vengeance) ***Phezilra (Ancient One of Harmony) ***Elementor (Ancient One of Elements) ***Moloch (Ancient One of Sacrifices) ***Chernabog (Ancient One of Sins) *Young Arch-Hybrids *Lucifer (First Satanist/King of Hell of Pride) *Verchiel (Empowered by 30-40 Millions of Souls) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Kochbiel (Nephilim/Son of Samael/Member of Team Terra) *Younger Horsemen **Famine **War **Pestilence *Archangels-Level Entities **Archangels (Primordial Angels) ***Jegudiel (First Archangel/Archangel of Judgement) ***Selaphiel (Second Archangel/Archangel of Honor) ***Gabriel (Third Archangel/Archangel of Friendship) ***Uriel (Fourth Archangel/Archangel of Hope) ***Michael (Fifth Archangel/Archangel of Valor) ***Raphael (Sixth Archangel/Archangel of Kindness) ***Barachiel (Seventh Archangel/Archangel of Charity) **Protogenoi (Primordial Deities) ***Gaea (Deity of Earth) ***Ouranos (Deity of Sky) ***Tartarus (Deity of Depths) ***Pontos (Deity of Sea) ***Erebos (Deity of Darkness) ***Nyx (Deity of Night) **Satanists (Primordial Demons) ***Satan (Second Satanist/Third Ruler of Hell) ***Beelzebub (Third Satanist/King of Hell of Gluttony) ***Nero (Fourth Satanist) ***Mephisto (Fifth Satanist) **Very Old Ones (Corruptive Entities) ***Y'Shaarj (Very Old One of Mutation) ***Kyr'Diggia (Very Old One of Enslavement) ***Ji'Poltor (Very Old One of Wickedness) ***Ux'Omfer (Very Old One of Madness) ***Zs'Skayr (Very Old One of Fear) **Prime Archons (Primordial Archons) ***Saklas (Archon of Corruption/Leader of Great Unclean Ones) ***Iao (Archon of Despair/Leader of Hope-Absorbers) ***Sabaoth (Archon of Hate/Leader of Bloodthirsters) ***Astaphanos (Archon of Persuasion/Leader of Serpentean Alphas) ***Maerlyn (Archon of Vengeance/Leader of Change Lords) ***Elaios (Archon of Madness/Leader of Forgotten Sovereigns) ***Horaios (Archon of Decadence/Leader of Keepers of Secrets) **Avalonites (Primordial Fairies) ***Oberon ***Titania *Guardians of Doors **Nachiel (Guardian of Heaven's Gates) **Sorath (Guardian of Hell's Gates) 1. Top High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Trag'Oul (Guardian of The Sanctuary/Consciousness of Nephalem Race) *Amylada (Nephalem-Human/Daughter of Esu/Member of Team Terra) *Arch-Demigods (Protogenoi-Human Hybrids) **Infernium (Tartarus' Demigod) *Head First Beasts **Eugene Colcanap (Head of Raptors) **Henry Cracks (Head of Golems) **Edward Viper (Head of Leviaths) *Adam (Father of All)=Eve (Mother of All) *Cherubim Princes (First Cherubims) **Samael **Satanael (Angelic Name of Satan) **Kerubiel **Sachiel **Malahidael **Phanuel **Israphel **Sacadiel **Asriel *Verchiel (Empowered by 50,000 Souls) *Quintheon (Top Tier Deities) **Kronos (King of Titans/While wielding Scythe) **Apep (Serpent of Darkness and Chaos) **Surtr (Fire Giant) **Ymir (Ice Giant) **Tiamat (Dragon of Water and Discord) *Nephilims sired by Powers and Dominions *First Angelic Chiefs **Camael (First Power/Leader of Powers) **Samyaza (First Dominion/Leader of Grigoris) 2. High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *First Beast (Sub-Species of the Primal Beasts) **Raptors (Ziz's Children) **Golems (Behemoth's Children) **Leviaths (Leviathan's Children) *Cherubims (Higher Angels) **Ambriel *First Generation Titans = Hecatoncheires = Elder Cyclopes **Hyperion **Krios **Lapetus **Koios **Oceanus **Rhea *Archons (Servants of Yaldabaoth) *Kampe (Jailer of Cyclops and Hecatoncheires) *Aphrodite (Geneitals of Ouranos/Primordial Fragment Powers) *Cain (Original Vampire/Empowered by Mark of Cain) *Powers=Dominions (Higher Angels) **Chamuel (Power) **Azazel (Grigori) **Verchiel (Power) **Gadreel (Grigori) **Ezekiel (False Prophet/Grigori) **Castiel (Watcher) **Ariel (Grigori) *Time Keepers **Nox 3. High/Med Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Cain (First Vampire/Original Vampire) *Second Generation Titans **Atlas **Prometheus *Fairy Tribunal (3x Members) *Original Vampires **Enoch (First Vampire of Cain) **Caligula (Master of Vampires) **Marcus (Vampire Elder) **Magnus (Teacher of Dracula) **Camille (Vampire Elder) **Cornelius (Lone Wolf) **Damon (Master of Vampires) **Madison (Vampire Elder) *Fenris *Jormungandr *Alduin (Alpha Dragon) *Chief Deities **Zeus **Odin **Ra **Hades **Poseidon *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons) **Azazel **Asmodeus (King of Hell of Lust) **Zepar *Krampus (Pseudotheos/Demon-Deity Hybrid/Ruler of Halloween) *Warrior/Magic Practitioner Deities **Hel **Thor **Enyo (Daimon) **Loki **Deimos (Daimon) **Phobos (Daimon) **Athena **Artemis **Eris (Daimon) *Dukes of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Barbatos (Elder Demon/Seer of Hell) **Belial (Elder Demon) **Eligor **Leonard (King of Hell of Envy) *Demon Hybrids **Betzalel (Firstborn of Samael) **Mazikeen (Queen of Lilims) **Alastor (Hell's Grand Torturer) **Hemah (Angel of Wrath) **Af (Angel of Anger) **Astaroth (First Succubus) **Samhain (Ruler of Halloween) *Grim Reapers=Great Spirits **Urzael (First Grim Reaper) **Adera (First Great Spirit) **Noah (Grim Reaper) **Almaai (Great Spirit) *Niklaus (Alpha Vaewolf) *Counts of Hell (Green-Eyed Demons) **Amon (King of Hell of Wrath) **Mammon (King of Hell of Greed) **Barbas *Marquis of Hell (Purple-Eyed Demons) **Belphegor (King of Hell of Sloth) **Valak *Sébastien (Alpha Phoenix) 4. Med/Low Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Malebranches (Elite of Hell Forces) **Malacoda (Leader of Malebranches) *Samandriel (Empowered by Cassandra) *Knights of Hell **Furcas *Presidents of Hell (Red-Eyed Demons) **Adramelech (Lucifer's Advisor) **Pheles *Incubi/Succubi (Grey/Pink-Eyed Demons) **Abrahel (Succubus) **Gaap (Incubus) *Heralds of Hell (Black-Eyed Demons) *Ophanims **Zachariah **Naomi **Cassiel **Anael **Balthazar **Hannah **Joshua **Metatron *Moirai (Fates/Daimon) **Clotho (Fate of Birth) **Lachesis (Fate of Life) **Atropos (Fate of Death) *Whore of Babylon *Alice Kyteler (First Witch) *Rowena (Grand Witch) *Jesse Turner (Special Cambion/Base Level) *Eshims **Sophia *Special Children **Shadowhunters **Blood Heralds *Hell Wraiths (Tortured Human Souls) *Reapers=Spirits *Alphas **Viktor (Alpha Wendigo) **Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) **Dracula (Alpha Vampire) *Low Tier Pagan Gods *Elite Monsters **Dragons **Phoenixes **Vaewolves *Common Cambions 5. Common Supnartural Level Entities *Demons *Ghosts *Monsters **Werewolves **Vampires *Witches *Fairies *Psychics Human Tier Level Entities *Expert Hunters **Hugues Casst *Hunters **Albert Debert *Humans **Henry Jones Category:Blog posts